


Wolf Fight By Moonlight

by LycanLover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, i can't help thinking these things up with a sterek twist, my take on the season cliffhanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanLover/pseuds/LycanLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on this season's cliffhanger ending, with a Sterek twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Fight By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I have trouble making my brain stop coming up with how this season is going to end. This is just one take on it. Un-betaed, anything copyrighted is obviously not mine.

"Who…" Isaac gaped at the large group of werewolves that stood before them. "Who are these guys, Derek?"

The one standing dead center gave Isaac a pitiful glance. "You mean dear daddy Derek didn't tell you misfits? I'm Peter Hale, Derek's uncle and the real Alpha of the Hale pack."

Simultaneously, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd all stared at Derek as he kept his back to them, too busy glaring at his uncle across the clearing. They waited for him to defend them, but Derek kept silent.

"Enough of this." Peter strode forward and smiled. "We shouldn't even be having this discussion, Derek. You're only still considered an Alpha because of those three behind you. Look at them!" He turned, taking his eyes off Derek and blatantly showing his lack of concern with taking his eyes off another Alpha werewolf. "Those people there? Those are your family. We are all that remains of the Hale's. I went and found all of them, Omegas and hanging on to the fringes of other packs. Now we can be strong again! A force to be reckoned with."

Derek never looked away from Peter, but all twenty plus wolves there other than the two Alphas turned to watch a battered blue Jeep skid into the clearing. Scott flew out of it, Stiles close behind him and gasping for breath.

"Derek! Quick it's Jackson! Something not--" He threw himself into a full stop, scattering leaves and barely catching Stiles as he nearly flew passed him. "W-what's going on? Peter?!"

"Holy shit," Stiles muttered. He jerked out of Scott's hands and scrambled back. "Oh my God, holy-- You're dead!"

Peter smirked, his eyes tinting red as he focused on the only human. "Stiles," he purred. "I think out of everyone I missed you most." He barely got the words out when Derek struck, claws flying through the air where Peter's neck had been milliseconds earlier. "Tut, tut, nephew. Watch the temper. It could get you into some  _bad_  situations."

"You would know," Derek growled, finally speaking. 

"Look, I'll say this to you once." Peter grinned as Stiles and Scott edged around to join the rag tag pack Derek had begun to build. "Join me. I'll even let you bring Stiles along, just because while none of them, himself included, understand, I do."

"Alphas don't submit to other Alphas unless they're mated. You know that."

"So," Peter waved at the teenagers behind Derek, "kill them. Put the mongrels down and submit to a larger, stronger pack."

Stiles gaped while his school mates all gasped or cringed back at the idea of their Alpha putting them down. It was ingrained in their instincts; Derek was there to take care of them, to protect them. For him to turn and kill them…

They twitched as Derek didn't respond or deny Peter right away.

"We could be great again, Derek," Peter whispered. "You could have your family back. We could all rebuild, make a home again. A family. We could heal. All of us are broken somehow. If you make me put you down too… It would just leave a hole in our pack that Stiles couldn't fill on his own."

Stiles, never one to know when to shut up, asked without thinking, "Wait, what? Why do you keep talking about me? I'm not a wolf."

"No, you're not." Peter smiled, never looking from Derek's face. "But you could be pack."

"I am--"

Peter interrupted him with a roar. "No! You're not! Because you refused me," he tried to stalk around Derek, but Derek moved and kept himself between Peter and his pack, "and Derek is too afraid of his own shadow to make a proper claim himself!" He glared into Derek's still human eyes. "If you're going to be a coward, I'll just do it."

"No," Derek said between his clenched teeth, "you won't lay a hand on him. On any of them."

"Is that a challenge, nephew?"

Derek backed up. Once he was far enough, he looked over his shoulder and into the eyes of each of his werewolves. He saved Stiles for last, and while the human still wasn't completely sure on what was happening, he nodded firmly at Derek. 

A feral grin spread across Derek's face, his eyes brightening as he turned to stare Peter down.

"Baton down the hatches, bitches," Stiles yelled, and all the teenagers beside him immediately fell into defensive crouches, even Scott.

With a roar, Derek's human form fell away into the massive fully transformed figure of an Alpha werewolf. He bared his teeth and howled in challenge.

 

~~~

 

"Now, pay attention," Chris Argent whispered. "You see how the lines are drawn? Good. We'll leave for now and wait to see who turns up the victor, but for now keep an eye on Stiles."

"Why Stiles? He's just a human."

"True, but while Alphas are the physical power in a pack, it's their mates that are the brain, the planners, the thinkers. They are the real threat, Allison."


End file.
